


Standing a Chance

by Cakesandwaffles



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, I’m sorry for what I’m doing, Sorry LadyIrina, idk why I’m so angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakesandwaffles/pseuds/Cakesandwaffles
Summary: Based on a dialogue prompt I found
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 47





	Standing a Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



A dark chuckle escaped Din’s lips as he looked into the cold blue eyes of Corin Valentis. No. CT-113. This was not his beloved husband. His husband would never try to kill him after giving up their child to the empire. CT-113 twirled a knife in his hands.

“How foolish you were.” CT-113 put the knife to his throat. “To fall in love with a stormtrooper. What a stupid move.” The knife was pulled back as CT-113 circled the chair that Din was strapped into.

“I just knew that you would fall for the kicked puppy act. Knew you would become obsessed by my ‘good looks’ and ‘honest personality.’ What a joke. It was just a matter of time before I lured you away with your guard down. After all, you could never hurt your precious husband.” Din cast his eyes downward when CT-113 stopped in front of him. The blunt end of the knife forced his head up. Cold blue eyes met betrayed brown ones. Din opened his mouth.

“I never stood a chance, did I?” CT-113 looked a tad surprised before leaning close to Din and whispering in his ear.

“That’s the sad part. You did once.” Din felt his heart break even more. A tear rolled down his cheek as he heard a familiar voice speak.

“We don’t need them anymore, kill them both.” Din’s world went black. 


End file.
